Right Here For You
by MsChillatix
Summary: One-shot Bade. Beck comforts Jade after her breakdown and attempt at suicide.


**No One's Gonna Love You More Than I Do**

_'I'm sorry Beck. I tried, but I can't anymore. I'm so sorry. This is my last goodbye to you. I love you. I love you so much.'_

-Beep-

It was 2 in the morning. Beck, from feeling all sleepy, immediately felt awake as soon as the call ended.

_No. No way she would do it. She won't do it! She promised me._

But he wasn't certain of what Jade would or would not do. That girl has always been a mystery to him, one of the reasons why she intrigued him so much. But this, this time, it wasn't something he could joke about. Beck quickly grabbed his yellow flannel shirt and quickly drove to Jade's house. He knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell a million times till someone answered him. It was her dad.

"Mr West! Thank God, is Jade here? She called me, she sounded like she's going to kill herself" Beck uttered.

The instant shocked look on his face immediately told him that Mr West knew nothing of Jade's whereabouts and what she might be doing. Beck screamed and punched on the door. Where could she possibly went? He had personally sent her home that day after school. It's 2AM, he didn't understand where she could have went to. He kept rubbing his head, trying to think of where she would go. Mr West was of no help at all; he knew nothing about his daughter. All he could do was inform Mrs West. She knew nothing as well.

Then it hit Beck. Where Jade was. He quickly ran towards his car and drove off.

_Please don't do it yet. Jade please please please, I beg you._

Beck kept muttering to himself while driving to the location. Finally, he reached the place.

Venice beach.

It was their favourite hangout spot during the day. And they would go there some nights whenever Jade was feeling down, because the winds would always calm her down. Beck ran and searched through the whole beach to see where she might have went to. And just when he was about to give up, he saw a single silhouette by the rocks. _No..no way..NO!_

"Jade! Jade West don't you do this to me!" Beck screamed as he ran towards the silhouette.

The figure turned, and Beck saw Jade crying her heart out.

"Jade, don't do this please! I can't survive without you, you're my everything. Don't do this.." Beck begged. He was trying not to tear up.

"Why are you here? I don't want you here! I'm sick of my life! Everything hurts so much right now! I'm sick of being ignored, I'm sick of being compared. My dad hates my passion, my mom hates my guts, even Sikowitz is liking Vega more than me, I bet you like her more than me too" she blubbered.

"Aww Jade.." Beck moved towards her slowly, and tried to cuddle her up.

But she pushed him away, crying out,"Stop being so nice to me! I hate it. I hate you. I hate everyone! Go away!"

Beck tried again, this time he got hold of her wrists, not letting her push him away. She tried to punch him on the chest a few times, for which he let her.

After getting tired of punching him, she immediately sunk into his chest, and cried onto him.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't. Everyday I try to ignore everything but it hurts so much. It hurts Beck. I want the hurt to stop." she cried.

"There, there. There, there..sshhh.." That always calmed her down.

Beck loosened his hug, and placed his hands around her face. He stared into her eyes, which was now glittering under the stars due to the tears.

"Listen to me now Jade. You are one special girl. Remember this. I love you. When all else fails, remember that I, Beck Oliver, loves you so very much and I can't bear to see you away from me. There's a reason why you are here in my arms instead of Tori or any other girls. There's a reason why you can call yourself _my_ girfriend, and not them. There's a reason why I'm proud to call you mine, why I'm still here by your side even through all those skeptics. They don't know you like I do. They don't know that inside this angry, but very pretty face, there's a very talented girl who deserves all the lead characters in the play or musical. There's this girl with lots of passion for something, who will do well in her life no matter how little support she's been given. She's the strongest girl I've ever met. And I'm so glad I can call her mine. I will accept you with open arms, and I am ready to face all the obstacles together. I am here for you. I love you Jade West."

This time, Beck couldn't stop his tears anymore. He really wanted Jade to understand just how much he loves her. The one girl who managed to get under his skin all the time, but still made him love her even more. Jade was crying too. Beck reached in for a kiss, slowly moving his face towards her, enjoying the warmth of her breath. Their noses tingled each other, then he touched his lips softly against hers. She kissed him back, so he pulled her in deeper. They just enjoyed each other's warmth under the nightsky.

When they finally let go of each other, Jade had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. This was just so stupid. But thank you. You're the only one that matters." And she hugged him tight.

"I love you." She whispered into Beck's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really proud of this work. But I really wanted to do another Bade one-shot. This is a short one, kinda stupid but I quite like the whole idea of Beck comforting Jade. I'm just having trouble with executing my thoughts into words.<strong>

Enjoy reading~~


End file.
